


Rikurt Spiders

by WarbleretteSammy36



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rikurt - Freeform, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarbleretteSammy36/pseuds/WarbleretteSammy36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This came about after I learned that Riker was afraid of spiders, Just a cute, short little drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rikurt Spiders

Curt was in the living room reading a book a fan had sent him while Riker went into the bathroom to take a shower. All of a sudden he heard Riker scream and then call for him. Curt bolted into the bathroom.  
Riker was standing on the lid of the toilet in his robe with his hands over his eyes.

Curt walked into the bathroom confused “Ri? Are you ok baby?” he asked.

Riker shook his head “N-no! It’s gonna eat me!!” he said shaking

Curt looked at Riker puzzled “What are you talking about Baby?” he asked

Riker pointed to the tub “In t-there!” he said shaking

Curt nodded “Ok, Ri I’ll take a look” he said looking into the tub then smiling when he saw what had his boyfriend so worked up. At the bottom of the tub by the drain was a spider about as big as his thumbnail. He shook his head and then washed the spider down the drain then he turned back to Riker.

“Ok, Baby, it’s gone I drowned it down the drain” he said helping Riker step down off the toilet lid

“A-are you sure? What if it crawls back up the drain while I’m in the shower” he asked clinging to Curt

Curt smiled and kissed Riker’s temple “I promise you Baby, its gone ok?” he asked

Riker nodded and buried his face into Curt’s shoulder “T-thank you Baby. It r-really was going to eat me” he said.

Curt smiled and hugged Riker “Not as long as I’m around Ri” he said “I’ll save you from all those horrible spiders ok?” 

Riker nodded giving Curt a kiss

Curt smiled “Take your shower, Ri then come out to the living room and we will cuddle and watch Les Miz”

Riker nodded eyes lighting up at the movie choice “Ok give me like 10 minutes” he said giving Curt another kiss then warily stepping into the tub looking around carefully when he was satisfied that there weren’t any more nasty spiders in the shower with him he took his robe off and pulled the curtain starting the water.

Curt smiled and shook his head and went back out to the couch to wait for his boyfriend

Riker came out into the living room a few minutes later in his pajamas and carrying pillows and a blanket “Ok, we can watch Les Miz now” he said snuggling up to Curt and throwing the blanket over them.

Curt nodded, kissed Riker’s head and started the movie.


End file.
